Every love
by Blaze2Sage
Summary: [oneshot] In every love there's a beginning and an end. Through Sasuke's eyes, he witnessed it all [SasukeSakura][SasuSaku][UchihaHaruno]


**Sage: **Eh...happy valentine's day minna-san

**Mage: **You're a bit drunk right now little brother

**Sage: **I'm not drunk...I'm...sluggish...

**Mage: **Uh huh...well he's being indisposed right now...I will take over

**Sage: **Hai...!

**Mage: **Clean up on my room. Drunk brother from alcohol candy! This is my brother's story with his poem but my story XD Finally! Let's start!

**Crush**

_**Every love starts with a crush**_

"Sasuke-kun!" cried out every fan girl in the academy. They flew up with chocolates and flowers in their hands smooshing a ten year mini annoyed Sasuke. He shot a glare at these girls who call themselves 'in love' with the Uchiha prodigy. Sasuke didn't like the attention ever since the Uchiha massacre. Who would? Strangers from the streets always give him a pity look and always try to talk to the kid. He wave them off and puts his hands in his pocket when he exits the academy

"Naruto-san! I can't believe you ate all of my chocolate!" a voice scream out from the forest. A girl with lightish red hair (also known as pink! XD I watch red vs blue too much) and a scorn on her face slam a small boy with blond hair and deep blue cerulean eyes. He had chocolate all over his face and his eyes were welled up with tears trying to apologize the girl who is glaring at him but then sighed when she took out a hand to help the blond boy up.

"Naruto...I said you can have one...one!" The blond, whose name was Naruto, sniffs and wipes the tears before he falls. He took her small hand with a sincere smile and then scratch his head sheepishly

"Gomen nasai! I was hungry!" The girl sighs again but smiles back at him. What was her name again? Sakura?

Why would ten year old Sasuke care about a girl giving chocolate to that boy? It wasn't important or significant so he left. However, in the back of his mind he thought what the girl did was very cute

_**However the crush can fall**_

"No," twelve year old Sasuke said to Sakura with a crescent look as he rejected her offer of going out to lunch. Her smiles became a frown within a second and her eyes turned down on the ground with an 'oh' She made a quick turn without facing Sasuke and walked off with a disappointed look. What Sakura didn't expect is Sasuke looking at her back with his arms crossed and his eyes hinted with regret but then sigh and continued training

_'It's for the best,'_

_**Down it goes in a rush**_

Naruto witness the disappointed look on Sakura and saw the look Sasuke gave to Sakura when she left. He knew his cold hearted teammate is in love...but he didn't want to accept it so he did nothing when he flew into the village of Konoha

_**Down...it...goes...**_

"Sasuke-kun," said Sakura waving at a fifteen year old Uchiha prodigy. His mouth twitch when he saw his fifteen year old girl teammate but contained himself. She gave a heartful smile and a happy look as she curled her legs next to Sasuke. Sasuke stood up trying hard not to smile or look lovestruck to Sakura. Sakura gave him a confusing look and finds him walking away from her. Her eyes fell down to the ground. It was just like three years ago...no difference at all even though Sasuke defeated his brother and ended the sound and Konoha war. She was about to leave too until Sasuke turned at her with a small (very small) smile. Yeah he broke down to his inner self and smiles at his teammate. It was enough for Sakura to smile and be her own self again

He walks off but motions her to follow him as he puts his hands in his pockets

Sakura keeps on smiling

_**Every love start with a kiss**_

"Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke only want to sigh when he heard his name call out by Sakura. Sixteen year old Sasuke rolls his eyes and felt Sakura clamp onto his arm. It was their year anniversary for their teammate relationship to be on a higher step...the intimate stage...

"So are we going anywhere?" Sasuke glances around the training area. It was the same when he was ten and it's still the same six years later

"iie...it's perfect here," Sakura's smile grew bigger and held tighter on Sasuke's arm

_**The taste on her lips**_

"Neh Sasuke-kun?" Her mouth almost falter a frown until Sasuke gave her a questioning look

"Can...I say something?" Sasuke's eyes stare down at her and her face became nervous

"Nani?"

_**The taste on her body**_

"Can...I..." Sakura became more nervous and began to let go of Sasuke's arm. Her emerald eyes cast down and her her innocent face began to heat up. He frowns at what Sakura is doing but his mouth curled up knowing what Sakura wanted to say

"Hai..." His handsome face grew near at hers by tilting her head sideways with his soft hands covers her and pressing his body against her. He felt his and her hearts beating simultaneously and their breath quickening while closing the gap between their mouth

_**Down to her hips...**_

"Ahem," Naruto coughs nervously. The two ninjas depart within seconds with both of their face flaming red. Sasuke wanted to glare at Naruto for interrupting but he was far too embarrassed to look at him. If Sasuke felt that way...so did Sakura. How come they didn't notice his chakra? Well being into each other, how can they sense any chakra from Naruto? Sasuke felt another chakra next to Naruto and found out it was Hinata. It seems Naruto wanted some alone time too

Sasuke rubs his forehead before grabbing Sakura out of the training area with her waving at Naruto and Hinata. She still has a full blown blush from Naruto interrupting them when it's their first kiss

Next time Sasuke will make sure they're alone

_**Every love starts with a new beginning**_

"Sasuke-kun," pleaded a twenty year old medic ninja holding out his hand. He felt the pain in his hand grew stronger as she crushes his hand. He winces when she cried out his name again. He saw the doctor's assuring face thinking it'll be all right

Being Sakura right now must really suck...

_**A cry of happiness, the bundle of joy from above**_

"Come on Sakura-chan. Your son will be out soon enough," It was bad enough for Hinata saying will be out but he felt his headache grew when Sakura made a cry of agony as she pushed ahead

"Come on Sakura..." she said soothingly "It'll be all right,"

_**A kid of your own blood**_

He almost fainted right there when he felt the pressure in his hands grew bigger. His teeth seethe of pain, his face full of pain, his eyes almost popping out. It was so uncommon for the Uchiha to react like this. That's it, he couldn't take it anymore

"Sasuke!"

It's sad to see Sasuke faint right there when his son is now born

_**A kid from you and the one you love...**_

"Otou-chan! Otou-chan! Guess what I did!" cry out a five year old Takashi Uchiha. Sasuke smiles and looks at his son as he placed his hand on his only son. Takashi flew up with a smile and landed on his father's lap

"I hit a bullseye in the target! I hit it!" He almost chuckled when he ruffles his son's hair

"Good job, you have the abilities of a Uchiha," Takashi's smile grew bigger and flew off of his father's lap

"I'm going to work on it Otou-san! I'll make you proud!" He ran off with a kunai in his hand and a smile

Sakura witness the father and son bond by leaning against the wall and crossing her arms. She made the same smile Takashi made

_**However...every love...must come at an end...**_

**End**

**Mage: **I'm not good with angst. XD I know that was a horrible ending but you can make stuff up right? (laugh nervously) Sage is in the department of angst and he's...away right now. Let me rewrite the poem my little brother wrote again

_**Every love starts with a crush  
However the crush can fall  
Down it goes in a rush  
Down...it...goes...**_

(What that meant was the crush began to fall and it's blooming into love)

**_Every love start with a kiss  
The taste on her lips  
The taste on her body  
Down to her hips..._**

_**Every love starts with a new beginning  
A cry of happiness, the bundle of joy from above  
A kid of your own blood  
A kid from you and the one you love...**_

_**However...every love...must come at an end...**_

**Mage: **XD I hope you like the story! Review! XP


End file.
